Starting Phase
This section is going to explain you the first steps of your Dota 2 Online experience and give you the heads up for the perfect start. Registration Registration is rather simple. You have to input the desired username, password, e-mail address and accept our terms and conditions. After the registration, you will have to confirm your e-mail address. Once the registration is done, you will be redirected to the site where you can pick your race. Remember, you can play with only one race and have only one account per server. If you wish to switch your race in the middle of the game, it won't be possible, so pick carefuly. Radiant and Dire Race So, what is the actual difference between the Radiant and the Dire race? There are only a few important differences. In order to encourage playing in the team, attacking a Radiant Camp as a member of the Radiant race will give you only 25% of the plunder. Same goes for Dire. On the other hand, if you attack the Dire camp as a Radiant, you can plunder 50% of the resourcess! Also, in order to balance out the number of active players for the each race, we will sometimes close the registrations for the specific race untill we form a suitable balance. Race categories After you choose your race, you will be able to choose the sub category for it. There are exactly 3 categories in the game: *'Economist '- If you choose this category, you will be able to gather more ressources. *'General '- If you choose this category, you will train your army faster and with less expenses. *'Diplomat '- Grants bonus moral for your people and gives certain trading bonuses. First steps Once you decide your category, you will be redirected to the main screen of the game. But before your small colony gets accepted into the ranks of the nation, you have to go through the tutorial that is designed to end in 6 steps. During those 7 steps, you will be protected from the attacks and scouting of other players. After the tutorial, you will get a small and functional colony prepared to join the Great War. 'Step 1 - Basic infrastructure' As soon as you register, you will enter the first day of the tutorial. We will explain you the user interface and the basic idea behind the game. You will also have to create the basic infrastructure for your race - houses for your population, food supply and structures for the basic ressources (wood, stone & food). 'Step 2 - Expand our colony' Once you complete all tasks from the step 1, you can immediately proceed to the step 2. You have to expand your colony and create buildings for the more advanced ressources (steel & gold). Steel and Gold are the main ressources to create your army. 'Step 3 - To arms!' Once you get enough gold and steel, you will have to create your first army buildings and basic troops. This step will explain you the importance of having a good and stable army in your colony. You will also fight some bandit camps near your village. 'Step 4 - Let's do some research!' Various researches are available for conducting. In order to build the most advanced buildings and troops, you have to do research requirements for them! 'Step 5 - Friends & Foes!' You will have to add at least 2 players to your friend list. Dota 2 is a team game, as well as the Dota 2 Online! 'Step 6 - Final preparations!' You will have to conduct certain ressources, expand your army, build some defence and prepare for the Great War!